


Kinktober # 17 Pet Play

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [17]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hyperinflation, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi, soul corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Mao was having the best day, capturing a human pretending to be a hero, he gives him a new title His Pet.
Relationships: Almaz von Almadine Adamant/Mao
Series: Kinktober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Kinktober # 17 Pet Play

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober Petplay

Disgaea 3

Mao/Almaz

-x-

Mao was having a good day, he always wanted a pet, so imagine his luck when a self-proclaimed hero landed in his lap. He trounced the hero and claimed his title. Without a title, Almaz was weakened, but being the charitable guy Mao was he had the perfect new title for the phony hero. “As of today, Almaz Von Almandine Adamant, you are my pet!” Almaz felt his body glow as the title marked his very soul.

From his soul, his body followed. Almaz was Mao’s pet, and his time in the demon world was changing him. His once chaste virtuous body was becoming lustful, hungry. Things were only made worse with Mao’s training. The demon skipped class so he could train his new pet.

Almaz had his gear stripped from him and spent weeks naked. He was embarrassed, but he had to follow his master’s orders and good pets didn’t wear clothes unless they were special items from their master. Mao also traversed his room naked, letting his massive demon cock swing and sway.

The pet kept stealing glances at his master’s body and had no covering to hide his arousal. Mao did nothing, he just took his time, he was already ten steps ahead of the former hero. Almaz was too proud to touch himself, so the need to cum was building, that itch in one’s balls can drive one mad. His title amplified that itch, that need to be touched.

His pure thoughts were slowly becoming warped, twisted, and then one night while Mao was asleep, Almaz snuck into his bed and said hello to his demon dick. He kissed his soft length, feeling it twitch and swell with blood. The demon’s musk filled his nose, he loved it, he kept sniffing Mao’s crotch.

It had the boy weeping, Almaz didn’t know what to do so he just pushed forward. He gave the cock a testing lick and his taste buds sparked to life. He kept licking, licking up and down, even going as far as to lick Mao’s balls, his nose nuzzling the base of his penis. When the demon’s cock began to weep pre-cum Almaz got a taste. It was hot, making his heart flutter, and his cock ache.

He wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck, he took some of Mao’s cock into his mouth. His virgin mouth wasn’t able to take much, but he worked what he could while breathing through his nose. Mao’s musk was creating a fog in mind. A primal instinct was taking over and Almaz licked and sucked his shaft, his own arousal building from having a cock in his mouth. His moans sent pleasing vibrations through his shaft.

Despite being the one in control it was Almaz who came, his heavy balls spilling what made him a man. He snapped out of his lust haze, and went back to his corner, hoping Mao would suspect the cum in his bed came from him. Little did Almaz know, Mao wasn’t as asleep as he thought.

Almaz couldn’t ignore the call of his dick, and it wasn’t long before he was back in Mao’s bed. His title as Pet allowed him to learn new skills, and he gained experience through perverted acts. The more he sucked Mao’s cock the more he learned, without realizing it he was slurping down the demon cock enough for his nose to brush his nest of manly hair.

His gag reflex was gone, and he came from deepthroating his penis. He fled again without tasting Mao’s semen, but he was falling down the rabbit hole. He started sniffing other parts of Mao’s body, like the boy’s feet. He buried his face in the sole and took a deep whiff his pupils turning into hearts.

Mao took this to heart to sleep with his hands behind his head exposing his pits. Almaz followed his nose and shamelessly sniffed his pits while rubbing himself against his master. He developed a scent kink, as he came all over Mao’s stomach and crotch. “Not bad hero!” Almaz gasped as Mao opened his eyes. “Look at the mess you made, clean it up.”

The order made Almaz shiver, and his cock jumps back to attention. He obeyed without a second thought, licking up his own semen from his master’s belly and cleaning off his cock.

“Good boy!” the command was like a magic spell, one that incited pleasure through his whole body. Almaz’s nipples got hard and perky from pleasure as his cock wept. “Now suck my dick like a good pet!” Almaz happily obeyed, not caring that he was caught, but instead turned on more that he was obeying his master.

He gobbled down Mao’s cock like the expert he now was, his master stroked his hair, exciting him more. He came again, and Mao didn’t let him off. He fucked his pet’s mouth, his heavy demon balls smacking his chin, an act of dominance that made Almaz moan.

Mao came, Almaz finally getting to taste his master’s thick semen. Almaz blushed. ‘Yummy!’ his eyes rolled up as he gulped the thick seed down. He wanted more...so much more...

From then on Almaz was putty in his hands, his once pure body getting worked into the body of a pet. Almaz learned to masturbate, to play with his ass, to play with his nipples. He even learned to eat out Mao’s ass, all for the sake of his master’s praise and reward. The reward being to suck his master’s dick, the dog bowls full of pre-cum was just an appetizer.

Mao spent some HL to get some special equipment for Almaz to wear. He bought some dog paw gloves, and some dog paw slippers, and gave him a dog collar. He made two customized items, doggy ear headband, and a dog tail butt plug. “These will have to do until you grow some of your very own.

The dog aspect suited Almaz so well. The former hero was so happy to get the accessories he didn’t question the fact he was becoming more demon-like. Hell, he didn’t even question his nudity anymore. He was a pet, pets were naked, so it was only natural he was naked.

Since he completed most of his training he was allowed to sleep at the foot of Mao’s bed. When morning comes he has a job to do. He cleans his master’s feet and pits, before slurping on his morning wood. Once Mao cums down his throat he’s up and ready to start the day.

Almaz follows Mao into the shower, eating his ass as Mao showers. Mao wasn’t expecting to get rimmed to feel so good, doing it as part of experimenting, but Almaz had a fine and talented tongue. Now, it was a part of their morning routine. Mao finished his shower with Almaz sucking his balls.

They got out of the shower and got dressed, Mao wearing his typical outfit, Almaz wearing his dog accessories and nothing else. Mao fastened a leash to his collar and the duo walked to class. Demons hooted and hollered as the former hero crawled down the halls bare ass naked, shaking his ass making the dog tail wag. His hard cock and heavy balls bounced and bobbed as he moved.

Everyone was looking, it fueled his arousal and kept him hard for hours. Mao strutted his stuff, breaking only for Almaz to nuzzle the bulge in his shorts. He loved the reaction his pet was getting so many demons were sporting massive erections. They wanted what he had which excited Mao more.

Mao only attended class to show off his pet, pets weren’t allowed in the classroom so he was still breaking the rules. Before his fellow demon students, he had Almaz show what a good pet he was, removing Mao’s shoes and licking his feet during Study Hall, licking his pits during gym class, got to suck his dick during lunch.

He went as far as to fuck Almaz on the teacher’s desk. Almaz’s moans made all the demons cream themselves, he bucked back impaling himself onto Mao’s massive dick. Mao rocked his hips digging his dick inside him. “You love my dick pet?”

“Yes, master!” Almaz drooled.

“Who do you belong to?” Mao asked giving him a hard thrust.

“You master Mao!” he moaned.

“And what are you?” he asked reaching around and toying with his nipples.

“A PET!” he moaned and came, shooting his seed all over his desk. This was the final nail in Almaz’s coffin, there was no going back. The class of demons cheered, as Almaz’s seed ruined the lesson plan.

Mao spent the rest of the class in the teacher’s chair, with Almaz riding his dick like a good pet, his cock and balls bouncing and twirling and him cumming hands-free. Mao came hard pumping Almaz full of seed, doing so at the end of each class, so by the end of the day he looked nine months pregnant, all of his seed kept locked up tight by the dog tail butt plug.

Sapphire did try to come rescue Almaz, but he no longer remembered her. Mao was his master, and he’d continue serving him. He couldn’t wait for the day he’d become a full demon and sprout doggy ears and a tail, his master deserved the best dog, and the best demon vassal, and that would be him.

End


End file.
